Frozen
Frozen A.K.A Almighty Idiot is the main antagonist of Bonds of Ice and Blood, and is overall a minor antagontist of the fanoverse. Personality Frozen is a spoiled and incredibly arrogant bully. When talking he calls himself "Almighty me" and thinks he's the most perfect superior being on the planet and that everyone is jealous of his superiority. He often insults everyone and then expects them say that they're jealous of him. Frozen absolutely won't accept when someone doesn't say they're jealous of him or think he isn't perfect. When someone does he thinks they're in denial of his "superiority" and attempts to make them "admit" that they're jealous by bullying them. He has an intense hatred towards Serena for "not accepting his superiority" and for constantly beating him up and tossing him into trash cans. After he was humiliated and expelled from school for bullying Chillbert about his wheel chair he showed some signs of insanity when he angrily attempted to take "revenge" on Serena and Chillbert by attacking them at the forest. Overall Frozen is just a spoiled rotten kid obsessed with feeling superior and never learns his lesson. According to Alfred his mother and grandfather were exactly the same. Biography One day Icy was teaching a history class at school until she was interrupted by her belly growling loudly. Frozen mocked her for that and called her fat, angering the teacher and Serena. He then claimed that Serena was in denial about being jealous of him and insulted her father about his old stuttering problem. In response Serena chocked himm and tossed him in a trash can telling him to learn his place. The next day Frozen was at school preparing for a field trip to Avalar still mad about Serena tossing him in a trash can. When Serena and Chillbert arrived the other kids argued that Chillbert shouldn't be allowed to come on the trip due to his wheel chair and Serena had never told them that Chillbert is her brother. Frozen took the chance to "teach Serena a lesson" and told the group that Serena is ashamed of Chillbert being handicapped. He continued taunting Chillbert until he ran away crying and watched in satisfaction as Serena felt miserable. Icy scolded Frozen about his behaviour but he claimed that Serena deserved it for "not admitting that she's jealous of the almighty him". Infuriated at Frozen bullying his children, Alfred chocked Frozen and yelled him about how he's a rotten bully just like the rest of the family and expelled him from the Warfang academy, calling him an "Almighty idiot", which became his new nickname. Angered by the humiliation, Almighty idiot chased Serena and Chillbert to a forest clearing. When he found them he angrily ranted about himself while appearing to be insane and started attacking them. Thinking he ahd won he charged at the siblings while yelling "EVERYONE IS JEALOUS OF THE ALMIGHTY ME!!!" only for Chillbert to freeze him with his Ice breath. After that incident Almighty idiot was transferred to a new school where he became the laughing stock. He was last seen being thrown into a trash can labeled "IDIOT". Gallery